


Feeling the love

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You feel lonely because Charles is always working but one day you decide to take matters in your own hands and get the attention you need.





	Feeling the love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You enter Charles’ office with a smile and when he raises his eyes to you from a book you slowly close the door behind you.  
“Such a pleasant surprise, Y/N.” Charles smiles and it makes you chuckle.  
“We saw each other half an hour ago.” You respond now making Charles giggle too and slightly shake his head.  
“What can I say, it felt like centuries.” He turns with his wheelchair when you approach him and you sit in his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. “So what’s on your mind?” Charles asks as his one hand sneaks around your waist and with other he strokes your cheek.  
“Oh I don’t know. I just felt lonely all of a sudden.” You make a sad face and Charles smiles even more.  
“Lonely.” He mutters and his fingers slip from your cheek down cupping your chin. Charles pulls your face closer and brushes his lips against yours. “So how can I cure your loneliness?” He whispers while looking into your eyes and you smile to him.  
“I think I have couple of ideas.” You press your lips against his gently, but needy and Charles doesn’t need to use his powers to know what you’re thinking about right now. It’s not like you hide it anyway.  
When you pull back from the kiss Charles glances at the door.  
“And if someone comes?” He asks and you glance at the door too.  
“You can sense them approaching.” You remind him and Charles chuckles.  
“Not really when I’m… busy with you.” He eyes your body in his arms and you turn your look at him with a smile.  
“I don’t know if it should feel like a compliment or a reason for me to go away.” You say and Charles raises his eyes to yours.  
“It should feel like a compliment because I can’t think about anything else but you when we’re together.” He explains you feel not only desire for this man but love too.  
You always loved Charles, ever since you two met. And after years of being together sometimes you forget just how much you love him, just how much he means to you. Yet Charles always reminds it for you.  
“That’s very sweet of you.” You smile pecking his nose with your lips and Charles closes his eyes for that moment.  
“Then I hope you have a sweet tooth.” He looks at you and you chuckle.  
“Sometimes I don’t know if I should kiss you or hit you for being such a smartass with me.” You brush locks from his forehead and Charles laughs.  
“Maybe just kiss me? It’s less painful.”  
“But it is painful then?”  
“Oh come on, Y/N.” Charles mutters feeling that this might lead him into trouble but you just laugh at him.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not here to get all angry. I’m here to play around a little bit.”  
“Oh is that so?” Charles raises his eyebrows and one of your hands slides down his chest on his belt. You look him in the eyes.  
“Not going to say that you’re busy or something?” You answer to his question with a question and Charles smirks.  
“Not at all.” He eyes you once more while you’re undoing his belt and his pants. You can already feel how aroused he is. It pleases you that only the idea turns him on because it damn sure works on you too.  
“Then just close your eyes and relax.” You smile and slide from his lap on the floor kneeling in front of him.   
Charles watches you for a bit then closes his eyes when you slip your hand into his pants and pull out his hard erection. You stroke it few times while watching his face and smile seeing how much he enjoys it, seeing how much more he wants.  
You decide not to tease him anymore so you rise fully on your knees and lower your head letting his dick slip past your lips into the warmth of your mouth. Immediately you hear a pleasant sigh from Charles. You hear how he grabs wheelchair’s armrests and squeezes them with his fingers. You smile at that and start sucking. Slowly at first until you decide how this time you want to pleasure him.   
When your tongue starts swirling around his tip Charles let’s out more sighs that are close to becoming moans. With one hand you grip the base of his cock and squeeze it just enough to make Charles moan this time.  
“Oh my god.” He exhales leaning his head back when you quicken your tongues movements around his throbbing erection.  
While you continue to work on him Charles keeps moaning. Silently at first, then louder and louder, until his panting and voice fills your ears and his office too.  
Suddenly Charles gently raises your face to him.  
“I want you.” He whispers and you see that his eyes are clouded from pleasure and lust.  
“I was thinking the same just now.” You smile and rise on your feet. You lift your dress enough for you to find the hem of your panties and slide them down.  
When you step out of that small piece of clothing, you take a moment or two before you comfortably straddle Charles. It’s not easy but you already know how to do it. That Charles can’t walk is not a problem in your love life at all.  
When you finally sit in his lap Charles secures you from falling backwards by placing one hand on your smaller back. With other he brings your face to his and kisses you deeply, slipping his tongue into your mouth and exploring like it’s the first time.  
You kiss until you feel like you’ll faint if you won’t get enough air so when you pull back and try to catch your breath Charles pulls your dress straps down with his free hands, exposing your breasts. Once he sees that you’re not wearing a bra he smirks.  
“I see you came prepared.” He mutters at the sights of your chest and lowers his head taking one nipple into his mouth.   
You were ready to respond but his lips on your breast makes you gasp from pleasure and forget anything you had to say just a moment ago. You keep yourself steady by holding onto Charles’ shoulders and when he gently bites your nipple you yelp and dig your nails into his shirt. His other hand keeps massaging your second breast, rolling your nipple between his two fingers. You dismiss the idea of catching your breath, it’s not possible right now.  
“Charles…” You exhale lowering your eyes to him and Charles looks at you with a smile.  
“Kiss me.” He whispers and you cup his face with your palms then kiss him strongly.   
While your lips are occupied Charles takes you by your hips, lifts you just enough and when you position his erection just right he lets you fall, taking him whole inside of you. You cry out against his lips as Charles exhales loudly at the same time. You grab onto his shoulders again and start moving. You breath against each other’s lips until you can’t take it anymore and lean your head back, arching your back in Charles’ hands.   
He leans kissing your neck, showering your skin with kisses, nibbling and leaving love marks with his teeth until his satisfaction starts choking him too. Charles leans in his wheelchair and just let’s himself enjoy this feeling of you around him. You quicken your pace and your feel how your nails rips Charles’ shirt, but at the moment you don’t pay attention to it. You ride him faster and faster until heated ball in your lower belly starts to untangle rapidly.  
“Charles-“ You cut yourself off as you come hardly with a scream of pleasure.   
“Oh my-!” Charles exhales loudly as he comes with you, for a moment you notice how his eyes rolls into the back of his head from bliss.  
You don’t stop until you both ride out every last bit of pleasure and only then you stop.  
“Oh dear lord…” You exhale as you collapse against Charles’ chest panting heavily. You hear his heart beating heavy and fast under his ribcage.  
You sit like this while Charles is stroking your back affectionately but suddenly he freezes.  
“Oh no.” He exhales and before you turn to see what it is you hear someone else talking.  
“Oh my GOD!” Alex shouts and turns, then turns some younger guy to the exit too.  
“I’m so sorry, I knocked and you didn’t answer and I thought you were in trouble-“  
“Jesus!” You shout and try to get off Charles but tumble down on the floor. Charles tries to help you but then remembers that he’s not really decent looking right now and fixes his pants.  
“Hank, turn away for God’s sake!” Charles shouts and Hank finally snaps then turns away.  
“We should go.” Hank says sheepishly while you try to fix your dress and find your panties because you’re still lying on the floor. At least they can’t see you behind Charles’ desk.  
“Yes, GO!” Charles shouts again and after some footsteps you hear the door closing. “Oh my God.” He mutters completely shocked. He leans to give you his hand. Yet while you take his hands and sit up you notice his messy hair, his flushed cheeks and chuckle.  
“I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later.” You mutter. It’s not that you’re not embarrassed because you want to die from shame, but you’re still pleasantly dizzy from recent activity and you decide not to care.  
Charles gives the look of disbelief then his eyes find your panties on the floor. You grab it and pull them on.  
“So what now?” You ask when Charles tries to fix his hair and you make sure that you’re dressed up properly too.  
“I just hope they won’t spread this to other students.” He mutters but you smile and sit in his lap wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“It’s no secret that we’re together.”  
“Yes, but our sex life should be secret.” He mutters only making you laugh. Your laughter makes Charles relax a little bit and finally he smiles too. “But I guess we’re at fault for not making sure that something like this won’t happen.”  
“True. But we will know now. Or from now on no one will enter your office until they hear you letting them.” You burst out laughing and Charles can’t help it but laugh too.  
“Maybe it’s good too.” He admits and you look at him then peck his lips with yours.  
“I’ll better go. It looked important especially since Alex’s here.”  
“Yeah, I think so too.” Charles smiles and when you raise, he eyes your back watching you walk to the door. “See you later?”  
“Of course.” You wink to him from the door then inhale and prepare yourself for awkward meeting.  
Next time you’ll be sure to lock the door.


End file.
